What If?
by xtwilightluverx
Summary: Different take on New moon. Edward left, Bella heartbroken. Charlie persuades her to go to college. Cornell specifically. But Carlisle and Esme teach there! Will Bella and Edward be together or will it all come crashing down? Full summary inside.
1. Am I dreaming?

What If

Summary: Edward left in New Moon on Bella's 18th birthday. Charlie persuades her to go look for a college, she does but she didn't think such an innocent event would make her heart ache so much. When she visits Cornell, she sees whom? No other than Carlisle, the father to her lover. He brings her to Edward, will all be better or will Bella and Edward go through more pain?

B POV-

"No dad! I don't want to go to college! I am dead! I can't move in life!" I yelled. Charlie was trying to make me go to college! Couldn't he see that I was nothing without Edw-Him? He would pay for my tuition for nothing! I wasn't going to learn if Edward was everywhere!

"Bells, yes you are. I am not allowing you to go all depressed and suicidal! It was one breakup! Maybe if you go out of state, to forget about Ed-Him." He said. No, I was never going to forget about Edward. If it makes Charlie happy then I guess I will.

"Fine dad. Got any idea?" I asked dully

"Yeah, Cornell, Brown or Yale?" he asked awkwardly

"Um, I want to go to New York. It's the farthest away" I said

"You sure Bells?" he asked

I nodded and started filling out the application form.

The next month I waited. I still went to school, it was only January. I saw Jake every other day. He eased some of the pain in the empty void that is my heart. I sighed and slowly pulled up into the driveway. I opened the door and lifelessly moved to the door. Right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot. Same thing. I checked the mail as always. Bill, bill, magazine, advertisement, bill and finally a manila envelope. It was addressed for me, from Cornell. I smiled the first I had in months, when I wasn't with Jake. I crossed my fingers and hoped that I made it. It would make Charlie happy.

I dropped my backpack and the rest of the mail and went into the kitchen. I sat on the counter and opened the package. First it was a folded up letter. I unfolded it and read it. It read:

_Dear Isabella Swan,_

_ I, behalf of the Cornell University Board announce that you have been accepted into Cornell. You have taken one of the last seats for this year's coarse. You want to major in writing and science; we have new teachers for both. I hope you enjoy your year at Cornell. Attached is the form to see if you are qualified for Financial Aid, your schedule, dates of Orientation and supply list. Enjoy this school year. _

_ Yours truly,_

_ James Anderson_

My breath caught in my throat as the hole in my chest reappeared as I read the name James. James, like last year. James, like the killer. James the Vampire. Vampire. Edward. I broke down crying; I really couldn't care less if it was childish. My heart was shattered, just like all those things I destroyed, blaming my clumsiness. I remember what Edward said when I tripped over my own feet. "Love, you are adorable when your clumsy" he cooed. I of course blushed ten shades of red. Life was so perfect

But in reality, he doesn't want me. He doesn't love me. He says he will always love me in a way, but that's a lie. He just doesn't want me to feel bad. Not, that I am more than broken at the moment.

I smiled to myself at the memories of him flooded through me. This is how its going to be for the rest of my life. Living in his precious memory.

I type to Alice's old email, knowing she will never receive them anyways. I do it to get some of my thoughts off my chest, going to see Jake and typing to her are my favorite things to do. The only things that help my hole in my chest heal a little more, before it grows bigger at the memory of him.

As the days dragged on it was orientation. Charlie stayed in Forks, cause of his job, and I was off to New York.

The plane ride was…bothersome, for a word. I sat next to a perverted man who kept trying to touch…certain areas of my bodies, but he ended up with a bloody nose and a swollen jaw.

Before I knew it I was standing at the gate to Cornell. I took a deep breath and walked in. An old lady directed me to the cafeteria, where the orientation group would be meeting. I walked up two flights of stairs and a left. I froze when I read a classroom's sign. It read 'Professor Carlisle Cullen, Science Class A'. Were my eyes deceiving me? Was it really the father of my lover? I almost fell down. I quickly stumbled to the cafeteria, which had already started. They stared at me as I made my way to a seat in a table where no one was sitting at. My face was emotionless. I was numb, I saw Charlie's face and I immediately started paying attention.

"Welcome, Class of 2014!" said a tall muscular man with thick curly hair. It hurt to look at him; he looked so much like Emmett. The brother of my universe. Sadly, it wasn't Emmett. He was too old. "This year we are welcoming to new teachers to our staff here at Cornell. Please welcome professor Cullen and Miss. Hale!" he announced and I all but fainted. I saw Carlisle walk toward the man and looked out at us, tenderly. He scanned us with his eyes and when he saw me, he froze. Surprise and pity pooled into his eyes and I looked down, not ready to look at him. I peeked up and Esme and I saw a warm motherly like expression upon her lovely features. She looked so upset, like a mother would be when her child gets hurt. Carlisle had already started talking after regaining his focus, but I had spaced out. The one thing I knew about my future is that isn't going to be easy.

**Um, I kind of made this story cause I had writer's block for everything else. I am pretty short that story won't be too long. ExB all the way! **


	2. She's breaking and He's determined

**What if?**

Carlisle's Point of View-

Have you ever felt that fate is so strange? Have you ever felt that people and things from your past would haunt you, even thought you thought they were never going to be in your life anymore? Is it just coincidence, or is it destiny?

Those were my questions to this crazy thing called life, for humans, anyway.

Here's how it started…

I was driving my shiny black Mercedes to Cornell University with Esme, the love of my life-riding shotgun next to me. I held her hand as I drove, thinking about nothing in particular. I looked over at Esme, who was stiff and lifeless. She was so upset when Edward chose to leave Bella. She doesn't look at blueprints, draw them or anything! That really was saying something! Everybody seemed so down, well that was an understatement. Alice doesn't shop anymore, Emmett doesn't play sports, Edward doesn't play piano, Jasper feels horrible, and he's been drowning himself in blood, Rosalie, well Rosalie doesn't care much.

Edward can't even look at us anymore, so he rented an apartment in Brazil and stays there. Everybody is so bored and lifeless. Hunt, come home, hunt, come home, same thing every single day.

I still worked, even though I was upset at Edward's choice on us leaving Forks for a clean break, it makes me feel a lot better knowing I am enlightening young hearts and helping people get better. It really warms my non-pumping heart.

I pulled up into the campus and parked in the professor section of the parking lot. I opened the door for Esme and told her to put a mask on. She did and smiled, her dimples and sparkling teeth showing beautifully, but it didn't reach her eyes. I signed in and got ready for the orientation lecture. I was teaching first year science and Esme was teaching writing. I smiled reassuringly at her and made our way up the stairs and to the cafeteria. I smiled when I saw the sign for my classroom. I loved saying that, My Classroom.

I stood behind the door with Esme waiting for my cue, from Mr. Bear, which was very funny, because the man was rather large, bearlike and reminded me of Emmett. He was talking about us, giving our introduction, and then he pointed at Esme and me. We walked in and I almost stopped dead in my tracks when I smelled a very familiar scent. Bella's scent. Could it be? Is it really Edward's lover? I sniffed it again and it was no doubt about it. It was Bella's scent. I made my way up the aisle and scanned the crowd. My gaze dropped onto Bella Swan; well I think it was she. She was so… so… different, for a word. He hair framed her face and looked rather dull, not the usual healthy shine, her eyes glassy and faded, her skin, as pale as mine and her body was frail. She was hunched over, part of her hair covering her eyes. She looked like she wanted to cry. I moved on and started my lecture. I looked over at Esme, but her honey eyes were unreadable and her smile was genuine when she looked at Bella, but faded into the fake one once she moved on. I kept talking until my lecture was done and it was Esme's turn. I swore I was going to get Bella and Edward together, even if it was the last thing I do in this thing I called life.

Bella's Point of View-

Was I alive? Was I dreaming? I asked myself. Was Carlisle and Esme really here? I pinched my arm and saw it actually stung a little. But no pain in the world could compare to the sensation in my heart. It was like my heart was made of ice, Jacob thawed on it, but it would never come completely off. I inhaled and felt my lungs swell. I didn't consider this breathing, when Edward was here when I breathed, the air tasted sweeter. Now when I breathe, it tastes like soot and musk, if I had a choice I wouldn't breathe, I would suffocate myself, but I have to live. For Charlie, Jake and Renee, and Ed-him. I promised him.

After the lectures of Carlisle and Esme, I was getting my things together slowly, lifelessly. When everybody was gone, Carlisle and Esme approached me and smiled warmly.

I nodded in their direction, afraid that if I spoke, I would cry.

"Hello, Bella darling" said Esme in her sing-song voice

I smiled genuinely, the first one I did to other people that wasn't Jacob.

"Funny seeing you here" I said quietly, mouse-like

"Yes, life is such a funny thing" stated Carlisle, in a wise voice

I smiled weakly at them.

"So, how's Edward doing?" I blurted out before I could think. The looked at me shocked and I regretted it.

Esme's Point of View-

"So, how's Edward doing?" Bella blurted out, and fiery red stained her cheeks, coloring the pale one.

I was about to speak, but Carlisle got to before I did.

"He's…"

**Thanks for reading, sorry for taking so long to update and sorry it's short, I was working on other things and school. But I'm back and updating soon. Review as always! Hugs and kisses, xtwilightluverx**


	3. Cheating when he isn't mine anymore

What If?- Chapter 3

**Yes, I am alive. I haven't been updating, at all. I'm pretty sure I lost most of my viewers, but eh, your reading right now… and I'm gonna shut up now. **

**Carlisle's POV-**

If my heart were beating it would be pounding right out of my chest. When Bella blurted how is Edward doing, I thought it was destiny. Should I lie and say he's fine, or tell her really how broken he was? I decided it was for the best and said

"He's… Broken. Like really much. The whole family is broken. Edward lives in Brazil now, Alice isn't shopping, Jasper feels horrible…" I trailed off, gauging her reaction.

First it was pain, and then it was pity, then surprise and finally sadness.

Her shoulders shook violently and her bottom lip started quivering and she dropped to the ground. Her face was deathly pale as she stepped into unconsciousness. I picked her up and Esme and I towed her to the Mercedes. I got in the driver's seat and Esme took Bella into backseat. I started the ignition and pulled out of Cornell and into the highway,

Bella's POV-

"He's… Broken. Very much. The whole family is broken. Edward lives in Brazil now, Alice isn't shopping, Jasper feels horrible…" he trailed off.

I was into a mix of emotions and I felt very lightheaded and a faint stinging pain in my chest. I was pained, then I felt sad for ruining their family and last of all I felt sadness. Utter misery. I started shaking horribly and I collapsed onto the floor.

When I awoke, I was in a place I didn't recognize. I felt a warm towel on my forehead as I looked up. It was Esme. I smiled weakly at her and she smiled a loving one back. She helped me up so my back could rest on the headboard.

"Darling, how are you feeling?" she asked

"I'm feeling better" I said softly

She nodded and kissed my forehead motherly. I smiled at her.

"Esme? Where am I?" I asked quietly

"Sweetheart, you're in our new house." She said.

I nodded, but felt the hole beginning to reappear. New house. Fresh start.

I started hyperventilating.

Esme noticed immediately and patted my back and I stopped.

Carlisle came in and looked questioning at me, but I guess he understood.

His phone started ringing the familiar beeping sound and he answered.

"I'm sorry" he kept repeating. I frowned.

"No, she's not hurt"

"Relax. Edward. Calm down!" My heart froze. He said the 'E' word.

"Sure" he said

Alice came in and grabbed my hand. I looked at her questioning and she said "Your going to Brazil"

Esme supported her. So did Carlisle. I looked at them and realized this was my family. It wasn't awkward like it was with Charlie. It wasn't roles reversed like it was with Renee. I belonged here.

I got up and packed.

Then I hopped onto Brazil Airline with Alice as we waited for us to land. It took roughly ten hours.

The airport was in the hustle and bustle of Sao Paulo.

Ed-him rented a apartment in the alleys and lived there.

We took a cab there and went up to the twenty sixth floor. It was A3 and Alice opened it.

I froze at the scene before me.

**Edward's Point of View**

Tanya and Irina were coming to visit. I knew from Alice.

When Irina went hunting, Tanya crawled on my lap and started eating my face. I tried pushing her off, but the weeks without hunting, left me very weak. Then the door clicked open, I thought it was Irina, but I smelled the sweetest smell in the world, Bella. And sure enough there she was, paler and thinner as she processed our pose. She ran away, slamming the door behind her, leaving a trail of her tears.

Alice gave Tanya and I the biggest death glare ever as she put the bags down and ran for Bella.

I pushed Tanya off, anger and shock fueling my energy.

I pushed her out and let the pain eat me alive.

**Bella's POV-**

Why did Carlisle lie? Tanya was kissing Edward and he didn't fight. He didn't look broken, just didn't hunt.

I frowned and wiped my tears with the back of my hand.

Why me? 

**Short Chapter. I know.**

**I just wanted to update.**

**Erg.**

**Bye guys, have a great day.**


End file.
